


My Sunshine

by Coconut_drywall



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_drywall/pseuds/Coconut_drywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit happens. I'm bad at descriptions. Songs are sung. Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one has done this but they may have so fuck it.

It had been an ordinary day. An ordinary case. How could it have ended like this?

Sherlock stared down at the lifeless body that lay limp in his arms. He had just witnessed the only person he loved in this god forsaken word die. How did it end like this!?

~3 hours earlier~

"Sherlock" John waved his hand in front of Sherlock's face at a futile attemp to get his attention. "Woo hoo!" He sighed and then laughed to himself as an idea formed in his head. John squated in front of Sherlock and began to tie his shoe laces together. When he finished, he gave himself a small pat on the back and walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later and his prank went into action. "JOHN! IV'E SOLVED THE CA-" all the sudden there was a loud crash. John came running from the kitchen to see Sherlock on the floor, hand still raised slightly with a finger pointed. John burst into laughter and wiped away tears. "Haha, very funny. Now stop acting like a five year old and help me up!" "Immature or not that was funny."

John could see Sherlock trying to hide a smile while he helped him up off the floor. "So anyway, what about the case?"

Sherlock brushed off his shirt." As I was saying, I solved the case. Though in order to prove it we will have to catch someone on our own. You ready?"

"Right behind you." John smirked at him and with that they were off.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Where exactly are we going Sherlock? We've been walking for the past hour and a half!"

"In due time, Watson." Sherlock turned abruptly to face John. "John, I think you should know...this part of the case could be ...." he hesitated. "Could be what?" John stared at the taller man with a disgruntled look. " i-it could be dangerous."

Jon laughed." Really? That's it? Sherlock, iv'e been on cases before, I know they're dangerous. You told me that when we first met.

Sherlock knew he had told him. Something about this didn't feel right though. Not only that, but since the bomb insident, Sherlock had grown close to the man, closer to any human being he'd ever known. He was worried and didn't want to lose him. His only ray of sunshine in the hell hole he called life.

"Yes I know, I was just reminding you." With that said, Sherlock gave a quick smile and started to walk again.

\------------------------------------------------

Less than ten minutes later and everything turned to hell.

"SHERLOCK" John yelled pushing him out of the line of fire.

'BANG'

Silence fell and all Sherlock could see was a dark figure running away and blood. Lots and lots of blood.

He shook his head. "John?"

"I'm right here SHerlock! Call '911' I've been shot!"

Sherlock looked down slowly as if he was afraid of what he might see, and he was.

There he saw John holding his abdomin, blood seeping through his fingers. "John" he said horsely.

"Sherlock listen to me" John could tell Sherlock was going into shock. "Calm down okay? Everything is going to be fine." He let out a cry of pain as more blood began to poor from his abdomin.

Sherlock stared down at him blankly. 'Do something you twat! You best and only friend is dying! DO SOMETHING!' Sherlock's mind was racing with these thoughs telling his body what to do, but he couldn't move.

"SHERLOCK!" John cried out in a last attempt to get his attention, but John knew what had happened. Sherlock had gone to his mind palace and he wasn't comeing out. It's what kept him safe from things like this. If something bad was happening all Sherlock had to do was go to his mind palace to escape. He just though he ment a little more to Sherlock. What happened next shoked him to the core. It hurt worse than the actual wound.

Sherlock began to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Sherlock scooped up John and held him in his arms.

"You make me happy when skies are gray." John felt tears runs down his face.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Sherlock was choking, fighting back tears now.

"So don't take my sunshine away." It was too late. Sherlock had a heavy stream of tears rolling down his face.

John, with his last breaths, pulled himself up and kissed Sherlock. "I-"

And then there was silence. John fell limp. Sherlock broke.


End file.
